Dear Chanyeol
by Bekyunne
Summary: [ONESHOOT] [COMPLETE] Hanya berisi sepenggal kisah chanbaek. Bromance, Boys Love -bad summary


**D** ear **C** hanyeol

ByunYuna

Pairing: Chanbaek

Other cast: Luhan dan Kris

Length: One Shoot

Dont Like Dont Read

Hapy Enjoy Reading

.

Chanyeol melirik sebuah kiriman yang entah sejak kapan berada di atas mejanya. Dia membuka benda itu dengan perlahan, sebuah buku ternyata. Dia menatap buku itu dari atas sampai bawah, dan menyimpulkan tidak pernah melihat sebelumnya. Dengan rasa penasaran menggebu, dia membalik-baliknya dan menemukan sebuah halaman dengan berbagai jenis fotonya.

Pikiran Chanyeol melambung ke dua tahun lalu kala melihat tulisan tangan yang cukup familier bagi dirinya. Iya, dia kenal betul dengan tulisan itu. Chanyeol berhenti berpikir, cowok itu berjalan menuju tepi jendela kemudian melirik ke arah jalanan yang masih basah karena hujan. Apakah kau di sana? Kau sudah kembali?

.

Chanyeol baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di lantai keramik yang setengah basah karena di pel oleh OB. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.50, dan hal itu bukanlah suatu masalah bagi seorang anak pemilik sekolah, sekaligus Tuan Muda dari perusahaan terkenal di Korea. Terlambat sudah jadi makanannya setiap hari. Lain dengan Chanyeol yang sangat santai mengelilingi sekolah untuk sampai ke kelas. Seorang laki-laki lain malah terburu-buru berjalan agar bisa sampai di kelasnya.

Saking tidak hati-hatinya, laki-laki itu tak sengaja menubruk tubuh cowok yang jauh lebih jangkung daripada dirinya. Chanyeol berhenti berjalan, dia menghela napas kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa kiranya yang berani menabrak dirinya. Awas saja dia!

Byun BaekHyun--nama laki-laki itu--menelan ludah takut, bagaimana dia bisa seceroboh itu sampai menabrak tubuh Park ChanYeol yang notabenenya adalah siswa populer di sekolahnya. Baekhyun mengemasi seluruh buku yang berhamburan keluar dari tas kala dirinya menabrak Chanyeol.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak punya mata Hah?! Bisa-bisanya kau menabrakku!" Teriak Chanyeol berang.

"Ma..maaf, aku tidak sengaja," Balas Baekhyun.

"Maaf katamu? Dasar tidak tau diuntung, syukur-syukur kau bisa diterima di sekolah ini!" Seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti memunguti buku-bukunya, dia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap tak senang ke arah pemuda itu. Perkataan Chanyeol benar-benar sudah kelewatan, apa dia pikir karena dia anak yang punya sekolah bisa seenaknya saja? Baekhyun tidak bisa mentoleran lagi cowok itu.

"Kau dengar baik-baik ya. Aku bersekolah di sini bukan tidak bayar, jadi tolong kondisikan ucapanmu barusan. Aku tidak seperti dirimu yang hanya mencari popularitas lewat orang tua!" Balas Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

Cowok itu mengepal tangannya. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun mengatainya seperti itu. Seberapa besar sih nyalinya sampai-sampai berani menengkari ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hey! Kau pikir kau siapa? Beraninya kau melawanku. Akan kuhajar kau!"

Baekhyun sudah sangat sabar menghadapi cowok itu, kini sudah saatnya dia menunjukkan kepada Chanyeol bahwa dia sama sekali tidak takut. Lagipula ucapannya tadi ada benarnya bukan, jadi buat apa dia takut.

"Aku? Aku Baekhyun! Silakan saja hajar aku. Dasar tiang listrik!" Seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melotot, apa-apaan cowok ini, sudah menabrak sekarang malah mengatainya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan sama sekali. "Yak! Apa kau tidak sadar, bahkan pintu kelas saja lebih tinggi daripada dirimu! Dasar pendek!" Balas Chanyeol tak kalah geram.

Sepertinya perang dunia kelima sebentar lagi akan terjadi di sini. Chanyeol menarik kerah baju cowok yang tingginya jauh di bawahnya itu. Baekhyun balas menarik dasi Chanyeol sampai cowok itu berteriak kesakitan.

Baekhyun bisa saja mencekik, menggigit, bahkan kalau perlu memasak cowok songong ini. Tapi entah mengapa saat melihat manik matanya, mendadak semua keberaniannya pudar. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk sekedar mencubit Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa? Atau jangan-jangan...

"Yak! Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan!" Sebuah suara muncul ketika Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan karena Baekhyun terlalu kuat menarik dasinya.

Kris dan LuHan muncul bersamaan dan segera menarik Chanyeol agar melepaskan kerah baju Baekhyun. Padahal situasinya tidak seperti itu. Seharusnya, Kris dan LuHan yang meminta Baekhyun untuk melepaskan tarikannya, bukan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria berwajah cantik yang tadi ikut menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Dia kemudian pamit untuk masuk ke kelasnya. LuHan hanya mengangguk, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis, Kris cuma diam dan membiarkan LuHan mengeksekusi Chanyeol.

"Kau gila, Chanyeol? Kalau dia kenapa-napa, kau bisa kulaporkan pada Ayahmu!" Ujar LuHan.

"Seharunya kau tanya dulu keadaanku Lu, bukannya memarahiku. Dan kau Kris, kenapa diam saja?" Kini Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kris.

"Seperti biasa, aku tidak akan sanggup kalau sudah melihat LuHan marah," balas Kris sekenanya.

"Sudah diam! Sekarang kita ke kelas, dan sepertinya perbuatanmu ini akan dapat balasannya, Chanyeol. Terhitung, ini adalah ke-LIMA PULUH kalinya kau terlambat!" LuHan sengaja menekankan kata-kata Lima Puluhnya agar Chanyeol sadar kalau terlambat itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik.

Chanyeol pasrah, Kris sepertinya ikutan pasrah. Ketiga cowok itu berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Sementara Baekhyun, selain keterlambatannya tadi, kesialan kembali menghampirinya. Guru yang mengajar tidak mengizinkannya masuk, sehingga dia harus dihukum dulu baru bisa masuk. Dia meringis. Semua ini gara-gara si tiang listrik itu.

Baekhyun menghambur-hamburkan air di toilet sekolahnya. Dia marah sekaligus kesal. "Kalau saja dia tidak berkata yang macam-macam, aku pasti tidak dihukum seperti ini!" Seru Baekhyun langsung menghamburkan air kembali. Namun perbuatannya terhenti saat sebuah langkah kaki masuk, dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Dia mengernyit, sepertinya dia pernah melihat sepatu itu, tapi kapan ya?

"Sepertinya aku kenal sepatu ini," ucap Baekhyun masih memandang ke bawah.

"Tentu saja kau kenal, bodoh. Kita baru saja bertemu tadi pagi!"

Baekhyun mematung. Suara itu lagi. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, dan sosok tuan muda Park sedang diam memandanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pertanyaan yang lumayan bodoh.

Chanyeol ketawa. "Apalagi yang akan dilakukan seseorang ketika di toilet? Makan? Yang benar saja!"

Baekhyun terdiam, benar juga kenapa dia malah menanyakan hal tidak penting itu. Ah sudahlah dia tak ingin memusingkannya, yang jelas dia harus segera menyelesaikan hukumannya agar bisa kembali ke kelas. "Terserah kau saja!" Balas Baekhyun melanjutkan mengepelnya.

Chanyeol diam dan memerhatikan cowok itu. Tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang jarang dia perlihatkan selama ini. Karena, hanya Kris dan LuHan saja yang pernah mendapat senyuman itu. Namun kenapa kali ini dia malah tersenyum untuk seorang cowok yang jelas-jelas sudah mengata-ngatakannya tadi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun menatap curiga ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya. Sudah dia duga, ada yang tidak beres dengan otak pemuda itu, bisa-bisanya dia senyam-senyum menakutkan tapi menarik juga.

"Coba daritadi kau tersenyum, jadi aku tidak akan memukulmu!" Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan balas tersenyum kikuk.

"Soal ucapanku tadi, emm aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya. Sepertinya pria ini sedang sakit. "Kau baik-baik saja Chanyeol? Apa karena aku terlalu kuat menarik dasimu tadi, sehingga kau jadi seperti bukan seorang Chanyeol!" Baekhyun hati-hati memegang dahi cowok itu meskipun agak sedikit berjingkit karena Chanyeol terlalu tinggi untuknya.

Chanyeol ketawa. "Aku masih Chanyeol yang tadi. Sudahlah mari aku bantu!"

Tuhkan. Baekhyun kembali melongo mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, sepertinya cowok ini benar-benar tidak sehat. Namun Baekhyun hanya membiarkan cowok itu membantunya. Hitung-hitung pahala.

"Aah leganya. Tenggorokanku rasanya habis kebakaran!" Baekhyun berdecak senang sambil menegak dengan ganas minuman dingin yang dibelikan Chanyeol tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mentraktirku," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ikut menegak minumannya, namun dengan cara yang lebih seperti seorang pangeran. Bukan seperti Baekhyun yang mirip orang tidak minum dua tahun. "Tentu saja, sebagai permintaan maafku soal tadi pagi!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Hey! Chanyeol! Sedang apa kau di situ!" Toa LuHan tiba-tiba terdengar merembes di seisi kantin. Chanyeol berdecak sebal, tapi para Yeoja yang ada di sana malah berteriak kesetenan saat melihat Kris dan LuHan masuk ke kantin. Kris langsung terbar pesona ke beberapa Yeoja yang sengaja mengirimkan ciuman jarak jauh mereka.

"Tolong kecilkan dulu volume suaramu itu, Lu. Kau bodoh atau bagaiman? Tentu saja aku sedang makan. Memang apalagi yang bisa kulakukan di kantin? Pipis? Tolong jangan seperti Baekhyun!" Seru Chanyeol murka. Gemas juga dia lama-lama dengan tingkah LuHan. Baekhyun mendongak ketika namanya disebut, dan dia sadar kalau Chanyeol sedang menyindirnya ketika menanyakan hal yang sama saat dia di toilet.

"Kau diapakannya Baek? Apa Chanyeol meracunimu? Mana kulihat minumanmu, mungkin saja dia mencampurkan racun tikus!" LuHan memeriksa gelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memukul pelan kepala cowok cantik itu. "Bisa tidak kau jangan terus menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Mana mungkin aku meracuni orang yang ku sayang!" Baekhyun tersedak kuah ramen yang dimakannya. Kris terbatuk-batuk saat minuman yang dia pesan tadi meluncur ditenggorokannya ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Orang yang kau sayang? Siapa? LuHan?" Tanya Kris penasaran, saat tenggorokannya sudah kembali semula.

Chanyeol tergagap dan buru-buru meluruskan ucapannya. "Ma..maksudku mana mungkin aku meracuni dia, diakan kesayangan guru-guru, bisa-bisa malah aku yang dihabisi mereka!" Chanyeol tertawa hambar. Nasib baik ketiga orang itu cuma manggut-manggut paham.

Baekhyun menyambung makannya tadi. Kris juga ikutan makan di samping cowok itu. LuHan juga baru menyesap cappucino yang dipesannya. Hanya Chanyeol yang terlihat bimbang di situ, namun saat melihat cara makan Baekhyun yang lucu, cowok itu tertawa dalam diam dan ikut menghabiskan ramen yang dia pesan bersama Baekhyun tadi.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan sejak kejadian kemarin, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sangat baik padanya. Mengantarnya pulang sekolah, membantunya masuk di saat terlambat datang, serta mentraktirnya makan setiap hari. Bahkan LuHan dan Kris juga sangat baik padanya. Lambat laun, Baekhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Apakah dia...

 **Chanyeol** : Baek!!!

 **Chanyeok** : Baek!!! (2)

Lamunan Baekhyun terhenti kala getaran di atas meja terdengar. Baekhyun melirik HP-nya. Ternyata pesan dari Chanyeol. Lalu cowok itu membalas chatnya.

 **Baekhyun** : ya, ada apa?

 **Chanyeol** : keluarlah, aku ingin bicara padamu!

Baekhyun buru-buru meloncat dari tempat tidur dan mendarat di pintu. Dia berlari-larian dan akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Setelah dia menarik knop, pria bertubuh tinggi terlihat membelakangi cowok itu. Baekhyun berdehem. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Emm, aku..."

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa kan Chanyeol?" Potong Baekhyun dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menempelkan tangannya ke kening cowok itu, kemudian bergumam sendiri. "Ya kau baik-baik saja," ucap Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Ya aku baik-baik saja. Tapi hatiku tidak."

"Hatimu kenapa? Dia sakit?"

Aigoo! Chanyeol mendadak berang melihat respon Baekhyun. Apa cowok ini tidak peka? Atau dia terlalu anak-anak untuk mengetahui maksud perkataannya tadi.

"Baek? Berjanjilah padaku kau akan terus bersamaku!" Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun terdiam. Antara mengerti atau tidak paham dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan cowok itu. Tapi dia tetap mengangguk saja. "Ya baiklah, aku berjanji!" Balas Baekki tersenyum manis. Senyum yang selalu membuat Chanyeol tenang. Setelah mendengar respon Baekhyun, Cowok itu pun pamit pulang.

Ternyata Baekhyun salah besar! Janjinya ke Chanyeol kemarin perlahan luntur. Entah ini kabar bahagia atau malah kabar buruk, dia juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dia bingung antara senang karena mendapat beasiswa di Jerman, atau malah sedih karena harus melupakan janjinya dengan Chanyeol.

Bekhyun hanya berdiam diri di depan kamarnya. Dia sama sekali tak ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak mentah-mentah beasiswa yang diberikan oleh sekolah padanya. Ibunya sudah daritadi berteriak menyuruhnya agar cepat. Baekhyun belum memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kepergiannya. Akhirnya dia mengetikkan sesuatu di HP-nya, sebelum masuk ke mobil dan berlalu dari rumahnya.

 **Baekhyun** : hey Chanyeol. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Siang ini, aku akan berangkat ke Jerman untuk mengambil beasiswaku. Mianhae!

Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang bercanda bareng Kris mendadak melotot saat melihat pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Baekki-nya. Bagaimana bisa? Cowok itu meninggalkannya begitu saja? Bahkan pamitnya pun lewat sms? Tanpa banyak tanya, cowok itu langsung melesat minta di antar ke bandara di kotanya. Tak peduli saat itu LuHan baru saja keluar dari mobil.

Sepanjang jalan Chanyeol berdecak karena jalan yang dia lalui terkena macet parah. Dia memaki-maki siapapun yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Setelah menghabiskan 30 menit di mobil, dia akhirnya sampai di bandara.

"Baek! Baekhyun!" Dia berteriak kesetanan di dalam bandara. Orang-orang menatap aneh ke arah cowok itu. Chanyeol tak peduli, dia hanya ingin melihat wajah cowok pendek itu, walau untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelah lelah berkeliling, mata Chanyeol tak sengaja menangkap objek yang sedang duduk di depan sana. Masih dengan paras yang sama, cowok itu sedang menimang-nimang HP-nya. Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah duduk sendirian di sana.

"Baekki!" Chanyeol berteriak. Tentu saja Baekhyun menoleh dan nyaris melotot saat melihat Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya.

"Chanyeol?" Antara percaya dan tidak, tapi Chanyeol langsung mendekap erat tubuh cowok itu. Baekhyun terdiam, sementara Chanyeol terus memeluknya seakan tak ingin dia pergi. Dan Baekhyun seketika disergap rasa bersalah.

"Mianhae! Maafkan aku Chanyeol."

"Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku soal beasiswamu? Kau tau, aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu, bahkan sejak kita pertama kali bertemu dulu! Aku mencintaimu, Baek!" Seru Chanyeol.

"A..apa? Kau cinta padaku? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak paham.

"Mana aku tau! Sudahlah, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau ini bodoh atau memang tidak paham? Tentu saja, apa kau juga mencintaiku?" Balas Chanyeol ingin menggigit leher Baekhyun karena gemes lihat tingkah cowok itu.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu!" Balas Baekhyun spontan.

"Jadi? Kita berpacaran?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu tidak bodoh! Aku mencintaimu sebagai Hyung-ku. Tapi kalau kau ingin aku jadi pacarmu, aku tidak masalah juga!" Balas Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Tapi hatinya tidak. Jujur dia sangat tak merelakan kepergian cowok itu. Baginya tanpa Baekhyun, hidupnya datar, kosong, bahkan rasanya tidak berwarna tanpa kehadiran cowok itu. Tingkah lucunya. Kepolosannya, itu pasti akan dirindukan Chanyeol.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hyung!" Seru Baekhyun saat dia ingin lepas landas.

"Seharusnya kau yang jaga dirimu, pendek!" Balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam. Rasa bersalah kembali menyergapnya. Cowok itu menghela napas kasar.

"Sudahlah, pergi sana!" Usir Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengulum senyum.

"Aku akan menelponmu saat sampai!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil melambai heboh.

Chanyeol terdiam. Sudah dia bilang tadi kan, ucapannya tidak sebaik perasaannya. Dia merasa kehilangan. Waktu bergerak lambat, seakan-akan hanya terpaku di saat punggung Baaekhyun perlahan tenggelam di balik pintu. Chanyeol mendadak lemas. Dia langsung meninggalkan bandara, saat suara mesin pesawat tujuan Jerman terdengar.

"Tentu saja kau akan menelponku. Itupun kalau kau masih ingat!" Lirihnya pelan.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun. Suasana sekolah terasa tidak menyenangkan lagi bagi Chanyeol, bahkan kelakuan Chanyeol yang tadinya sudah seperti malaikat mendadak kembali seperti semula saat ditinggal pergi Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menjadi cowok nakal, suka mengganggu, dan tidak tahu aturan. Itu semua dilakukannya hanya untuk memperlihatkan bahwa dia tidak suka ditinggal seperti ini.

Bahkan Kris dan LuHan sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengembalikan sifat Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun masih di situ dulu.

..

Chanyeol tersadar akan lamunannya tadi. Chanyeol menghela napas kasar ketika tak menemukan siapapun di depan rumahnya. Cowok itu ingin menutup pintu, namun mengurungkan niatnya saat sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenal mengalun indah di telinganya.

"Hey Hyung! Apa kau merindukanku?"

Chanyeol menoleh. Sosok Baekhyun muncul di tengah-tengah hujan deras, rambut cowok itu basah. Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol berlari menembus hujan deras dan langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"Kau kembali? Apa ini benar-benar kau? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baek!" Teriak Chanyeol. Meskipun hujan deras, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar ucapan cowok itu. Dan tentu saja dia juga sangat merindukan Hyung-nya itu.

"Dear Chanyeol, This is for you!" Bisik Baekhyun di telinga cowok itu.

The End.


End file.
